Attention
by ikriam
Summary: I noticed there isnt so much ScoutXSoldier love out there and I wanna change  that    anyway the summary: Scout tries to catch Soldier's Attention but when the spy breaks in and kidnaps Scout his turn is to be princess peach and wait for his Mario :D


Attention

CHP.1

The young Scout ran through the enemy lines, the soldier following him close by to guard him as they went on their mission to get the RED team's Intel. "Better luck next time BONE HEADS" the scout yelled as he got into the base he dodged the bullets that came from the well built sentry gun with ease before smashing it with his gun. "HAH did you see that? No machine is a match to me brudda" he smiled to soldier but frowned when the other man's expression stayed cold. "Jeez lighten up" Scout mumbled.

"Something ain't right here boy" Soldier looked around the empty base.

"What that we got the case, hey big man we always get it"

"No you maggot…" Soldier swung his bazooka in the air and a loud thud was heard next. "Stupid spies" The American lifted his Bazooka over his shoulder. "Now get that bag and let's leave speedy"

"Wow that stupid backstabbing shape shifter didn't see it coming" Scout laughed as he got the Intel and patted Soldier on the shoulder. Soldier growled so scout decided to remove his hand.

Both men walked back to their own base silently, Scout gazing at the man next to him from time to time feeling a bit uneasy, once he saw the door to the base and everyone were standing in the door waiting for them he sighed in relief and ran to them. "YO EVERYONE WERE BACK"

The BLU spy took the Intel. "I'll keep this safe merci"

"Welcome back son" Engineer smiled at scout, finally a friendly smile here. Engineer then looked at soldier giving him a small nod to greet him and soldier returned it before walking away to his room. Scout watched the American walk away from the corner of his eyes.

"We celebrate" Heavy spoke which made Scout look back at his team. "Have Sanvich" the big man gave scout a sandwich a huge grin covering his face.

"It was expected" Scout smiled proudly and took the sandwich.

"Engineer tonight we make pancakes for dinner" Heavy looked at the mechanic and Engineer nodded with a smile.

When the sun had said goodbye and the team had filled their bellies with delicious pancakes it was time for engineer to see how his machines were holding up. He walked around the base checking for any malfunctions or errors on the guns, they don't want to get attacked in the middle of the night. The RED team is probably scheming something evil right now. A shadow was spotted near his area, engineer took his wrench and carefully walked to the figure halting as he saw scout. "Boy you scared me"

Scout looked up at the other male. "Oh hey I didn't what are you doing here this late?" he asked.

"Checking on my machineries what about you?" Dell sat down next to his team mate.

Scout shrugged as an answer. "I don't know I just felt like coming out here, maybe waiting for some action you know"

"There will be no action at this time kid, how about you go to sleep and any intruder will be dead before you know it" engineer patted the younger man, scout smiled and stood up and walked to the direction of the house, Dell did the same as well but suddenly he felt a sharp pain at his shoulder, he turned around to see a knife on his shoulder, he opened his mouth to alert the young scout but failed as his mouth was covered. He kicked and struggled and before he was knocked out he managed to yell. "WATCH OUT SPY IN THE BASE"

Scout turned around but was quickly attacked and knocked to the ground, the sentries should have blown him to bits by now what happened? Pushing that thought aside he reached for his baseball bat but the bat was far from his reach as the RED spy kicked it away and punched scout in the face knocking him out cold.

"Engineer? Engineer wake up" Dell opened his eyes slowly, shaking his head, he took a pretty bad hit on his head, and the helmet didn't help much. "What happened?"

Just as the voice rang in his ears Engineer shot up from his lying position. "SPY, there was a spy in the base"

"vhat do you mean ve saw no spies" Medic said as he healed the wound on Dell's shoulder.

"Scout, where is the boy?" Engineer looked at his team Scout was missing. They all looked at him and shrugged. "Damn it he must have took him"

Soldier knocked his hand on the table. "Then we will get him back"

"Yea man of course no one misses with our team" Demoman said trying to keep a good balance.

"We will defiantly get them mate" Sniper smiled to assure the soldier and pyro swung his/her flamethrower in the air with his/her muffled voice speaking probably some encouraging words.

TBC….


End file.
